BTR Tangled
by GilliamScout
Summary: Princess Jo Taylor had been taken away at a young age. Kendall Knight is the most wanted criminal in the kingdom. When the two meet, what will happen? A BTR version of Tangled (Jo/Kendall) JENDALL!


_So, I'm gonna let you all know what's going on real quick. Princess Jo Taylor has been stolen from Evil Mother Gothel. Only thing is, she doesn't know she's a princess. I am the kingdom's most wanted criminal. My name? Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see._

Jo's POV

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine" I sang. Mother was brushing my hair again. She always asks me to sing. "So mom, I was wondering" I say.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go see the floating lights?" I ask hopefully. She stops in her tracks.

"Jo, my dear. There is evil in this world that even I can't protect you from. You must stay in here forever" she says. I felt really sad, but mother was right. There is evil.

"Yes mother" I say. My birthday is today, and she still won't let me leave. I went up to my room where Pascal was waiting for me. "Not this year Pascal" I sigh. He crosses his little chameleon arms. It was pretty funny. I look outside my window and sigh. "One day" I mummer.

Kendall's POV

So, now you know my name is Kendall. Kendall Knight to be exact. I had just stolen the lost princess's tiara. Me and the Stabbington brothers were running from the guards. When we reached a big rock wall, I hatched an idea. "Ok guys. Lift me up!" I say.

"Tiara first" they say.

"Really? After all we've been through, you don't trust me?" I say. They look at me with a death glare. "Yeah I wouldn't trust me either." I laugh. I hand them the bag and climb up.

"Alright. Now help us up" they say.

"Sorry. My hands are full" I say holding the bag. I managed to get it from them real quick.

"KNIGHT!" they yell. I run until I find a huge tower.

"Alone at last" I say as I open the bag. Then, everything goes black.

Jo's POV 

I just knocked out someone! With a frying pan! I tie him up with my hair until he wakes up. "Is this hair?" he says. He has blonde hair like me too. "Whoa blonde! What is this?" he says.

"I know why you're here. To cut my hair!" I say.

"Actually, I'm just hiding in here" he says. "Now can I have my satchel and be on my way?"

"I have hid it somewhere you will never find it" I say heroically.

He looks around the room and says "Is it in that pot over there?" I hit him again and hide it somewhere different. When he wakes up, he looks dazed.

"You can tear this place apart brick by brick. But without my help, you will never find it" I say seriously. "If and only if, you come with me to see the floating lanterns, you may have it back". I was expecting to say no.

"Alright. Lets go" he says.

Kendall's POV

So here I am with blondy walking to the Ugly Duckling. How did I get myself here. When we open the door, everyone inside stares at me. Blondy decides to go in front of my with her oh so threatening frying pan. "Well, if you cant handle this place, then you won't be able to handle the real world" I say. Then one of the biggest guys in there stops me and puts his hand on a picture.

"Is this you?" he growls. I move his finger to see they got my nose wrong.

"Ok now they're just being mean" I say. They all start grabbing me and stretching my out. "Ok, we can just work this out!" I say frantically. Then they all suddenly stop.

"Enough! He is the only way I can see the floating lights! That is my dream! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Jo yells. A guy walks up to her with an ax.

"I had a dream once" he says.

Jo' POV

"_I'm malicious, mean, and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy, an violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest. But despite me evil look, and my temper an my hook! I've always yearn to be a concert pianist. Can't you see me on the stage preformin' Mozart, ticklin the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep I'd rather be calle deadly. For my killer show tune medley, Thank you, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_ he sings.

"_He's got a dream He's got a dream. See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem"_

_"Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I've got a dream"_

_"I've got scars and lumps and bruises. Plus something here that oozes. And let's not even mention my complexion. But despite my extra toes. And my goiter and my nose. I really wanna make a love connection"_

_"Can't you see me with a special little lady. Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter. Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream"_

_I've got a dream! (He's got a dream)I've got a dream! (He's got a dream). And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming. There's a child behind it, dreaming. Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"_

_"Tor would like to quit and be a florist, Gunther does interior design, Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime Bruiser knits, killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows, and Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"  
><em>

Kendall's POV

They all come up to me and say "What about you?"

"I don't have a dream" I say. They hold a knife to my neck.

_"I have dreams like you, no, really. Just much less touchy-feely  
>They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own. Tanned and rested and alone surrounded by enormous piles of money!"<em>

_"I've got a dream! (She's got a dream)I've got a dream(She's got a dream)I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam! Yeah! And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"_

_She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our differences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team!_

_"Call us brutal, Sick, Sadistic, And grotesquely optimistic!  
>'Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream"<em>

_"I've got a dream  
>I've got a dream<br>I've got a dream  
>I've got a dream<br>I've got a dream  
>I've got a dream"<em>

_"Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream! Yeah!"_

Jo's POV

After that awesome musical number, another guy comes in. "I found the guards!" he says. The guards start to search the whole place while one of the guys shows us to a secret passage.

"Go. Live your dream" he says

"I will" Kendall says.

"You're dream stinks. I was talking to her" he said. We started to go through when we heard the guards running after us.

"Run!" Kendall yells. When we get out onto surface, to men come out.

"Who are they!" I yell.

"They don't like me" he says. I loud bang happens and the guards come out.

"Who are they!" I yell

"They don't like me" he says. Then, a horse comes outta know where.

"Who's that!"

"Lets just say, everyone in here doesn't like me!" he says. Uh oh!

Kendall's POV

Jo used her hair to fling us across into a little cave. Water starts to fill the cave. I tries to free us but, I cuts me hand. I went under looking for an escape, but it was pitch black. Jo tried to go under, but I grabbed her back up. "It's no use. It's pitch black down there" I say.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry" she cries.

"Well, if this is it, anything you didn't tell me yet?" I ask.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing" she says. She realizes what she just said and starts singing. I see a small opening at the bottom. Jo and I start to throw rocks behind us to get out. When we finally get out we gasp for air

I look at the chameleon and gasp "Her hair actually glows! Why does it do that!" I yell.

"Kendall! It doesn't just glow" she says. The chameleon starts smiling at me.

"Why is it smiling at me?"

Jo's POV

I wrap his hand with my hair and sing my song. His hand magically heals and he almost freaks out. "Don't freak out!" I say. He covered his mouth and we kept walking. We reached the kingdom and we started dancing. A lot of stuff happened and I started to braid hair with flowers. I got a purple cloth with something yellow on it. We walked to a boat and started to row. "What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Just hold your hand out" he says. A lantern falls into my hand. I pick up a bag that I had behind me.

"Here. It's your bag. I decided to give it to you early" I say.

"Really?" he says in shock. I nod and he smiles. "Thank you".

Jo's POV

"_All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing. Just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be!" _I sing as I let the lantern go. '_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow at once everything looks different now that I see you!"<em>

Kendall grabs a lantern and starts singing. _All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go!" _he sings.

Then we start to sing at the same time. _"And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different. Now that I see you, now that I see you."_

Kendall's POV

We go in to shore and I take the boat in. "Jo, I'll be right back" I say. I walk down the shore line until I get knocked out. Everything goes black.

Jo's POV 

Mother walks out looking at me with a look I haven't seen. "Mother?" I say.

"He left my dear. Come back with me" she says.

"He wouldn't leave" I snap. She points behind me and I see him on a boat "No" I mummer. Mother hugs me and takes me back to the tower. She walks me up to my room as I lay down in my bed. I hold my cloth up above me until I notice so many of the suns on my cloth are in the paintings in the ceiling. I have a vision of the painting at the kingdom, and when I tried on the tiara. I stumbled a little and I heard mother calling me. "I'm the lost princess" I mumble.

"Please Jo, you know how I hate the mum-"

"I'm the lost princess. Aren't I?" I say. She has a snooty look on her face. "Did I mumble, mother? Or should I even call you that" I say. She was about to speak until I cut her off. "Where is he?" I say.

"That criminal is to be hung for his crimes" she says.

"No" I whisper.

"Now now dear" she says.

"Get away from me" I say as I push away from her

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy" she says quietly.

Kendall's POV

As I'm being brought to where I would die, I see the Stabbington brothers in a cell. I get away from the guards and grab one of them. "Where is she?" I yell.

"It wasn't us. It was the old lady" he says with a crackly voice.

"Old lady" I say quietly. The guards grab me away as soon as I realize what they meant. "Wait! You don't understand. She's in trouble! Wait" I yell desperately. They take me anyway. As we walk down the hall, I see a little unicorn. The guys from the Ugly Duckling. All the doors slam.

"What is this? Open this door!" the guard yells

"What's the password?" the old guy says

"What?"

"Nope!"

"Open this door!"

"Not even close!"

"I'll give you three seconds!" he yells. "1!" one of the guards disappears. "2!" another disappears. "3!" One of the guys whacks him with.

"Frying pans! Who knew right?" I say. We go out and I get launched to Max. We ride all the way to Jo's tower. I had to save her.

Jo's POV

Mother throws my hair down to let Kendall up. Of course she tied me up. When he comes up, he says "Oh Jo! I thought I'd never see you again!" His face goes from worried to pain. He drops to the ground and mother stands above him with a knife.

"Now Jo, look what you've done" she says. I start yelling his name, but it comes out muffled. "Now, we will go somewhere you will never be found" she says. She starts pulling me down. I finally get the muffle undone.

"No! For as long as I live I will fight! But, if you let me heal him, I will go with you" I say

"No. No Jo" he groans.

"Just let me heal him" I say.

Kendall's POV

"Incase you get any ideas about following us" Mother Gothel says. I cough and Jo comes over to me.

"Kendall! Everything is gonna be ok!" she says.

"Jo, I cant let you do this" I groan.

"And I can't let you die" she cries.

"But if you do this, then you will die" I groan.

"I'll be ok" she says. She was about to sing until I stopped her.

"Jo. Wait…"I say. I took her hair and cut it.

"Kendall" she says. Then, the world starts to fade away.

Jo's POV

After Mother fell out the window, I see Kendall laying on the ground. "Kendall!" I say. I go over to him. "No, no, no, no, Kendall. Stay with me Kendall. Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine" I say frantically.

"Jo!" he says with the rest of his strength.

"What?" I say on the verge of tears.

"You were my new dream" he mummers.

"And you were mine" I sigh. He lets a breath out and then goes limp. I start to cry into his limp chest. I stroke his short blond hair and start to sing. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine". A tear falls onto his cheek and it starts to glow. Big swirling yellow lights start to come out of his wound. His eyes flutter open slowly.

"Jo?" he whispers.

"Kendall?" I say hopefully.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"

"Kendall!" I yell as I hug him tight. I laugh and kiss him. He kisses back and we go back to the village.

Kendall's POV

"_The kingdom rejoiced! For their lost princess had returned. The celebration lasted for a week, and quite frankly I don't remember most of it. But, dreams were coming true all over the place. That guy became the most famous concert pianist and that guy found true love. Pascal, never changed. As for Jo, she lead the kingdom with the grace and wisdom her parents did before her. Now I know what you're all asking. Did Jo and I ever get married. Well after years of asking and asking, I finally said yes"_

"_Kendall…."_

"_Alright, I asked her"_

"_And we're living happily ever after"_


End file.
